


i'll see you (in my dreams)

by Felurian



Series: we found love in a hopeless place [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Force-Sensitive Rose Tico, Force-linked? Soulmates? See it as you will, Slow Burn, Soulmates, The Force, kind of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian/pseuds/Felurian
Summary: On Ahch-to, among the darkness, Rey dreams of a girl. She doesn't think she's ever going to meet her.The Force proves her wrong.





	i'll see you (in my dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this AGES ago but writer's block and life happened and... yeah. this is a very open ending but i might be making this a little series, we shall see :') enjoy!

**ACT I**

 

On Ahch-To, when the island is covered in darkness and the porgs have retreated to their nests, no longer chirping excitedly around her or Luke, Rey dreams of a girl. At first, she doesn’t pay much attention to it — she has many dreams and sees many different faces in them, visits places she never even knew existed, experiences emotions that are as strong as they are terrifying. Luke says that it’s normal, that it’s a good sign, because she’s finally connecting with the Force but whenever she lays down on her bed in the small hut, Rey feels anxious. She’s scared of what the sleep is going to bring her this time — will she have to face the monster once again, will she stand in the snow, ominous red light upon her friend’s face as he falls to the ground? Will she fly in the sky, watching how all of the ships around her are going down, screams of pilots cut off in her helmet?

When she dreams of people she does not know, whose faces she’s never seen, it’s a relief. Sometimes, Rey thinks those are just regular dreams, not tied to the Force in any way, even if Luke says otherwise. Back on Jakku, if she didn’t have nightmares, she’d dream of different people, too — it was comforting, finding friends at least there, in the land of sleep.

The first time she dreams of the girl, Rey ignores it. She’s had a tiring training session that day and while she always welcomes such dreams over the distorted images of the past, it’s nothing more but a pleasant distraction.

The second time, it comes to her as a surprise. When she wakes up, Rey doesn’t remember anything but a radiant smile and laughter echoing in the room but somehow, she recognizes it.

By the third time, Rey is certain that those are no ordinary dreams, but Force visions. The thought is both exciting and scary — before, only the dreams that were the most painful to see, leaving her shivering and covered in sweat, would recur — but this, this is something new. She has no idea why would she dream of the girl with dark hair and smile as warm as the sun, but suddenly, she finds herself hoping that next night, she will visit her in dreams again.

She doesn’t. Instead, she visits her during the day.

Luke is scolding her for not focusing properly while meditating and Rey is ready to argue with him when the vision hits her.

There’s nothing but darkness at first. Then, as she takes a breath, everything comes alight with fire — she can almost feel its heat licking her skin, even though deep down she knows that none of it is real. Rey blinks, and suddenly she can hear screams, the unmistakable sounds of battle accompanying them, the roar of fired blasters and sabers crashing. All she can see are flames, however, devouring everything on their way, leaving nothing but destruction behind.

She blinks again and the flames are no more. Now she can actually make out the fighting figures — she flinches upon recognizing the red blade — and Rey feels terror washing over her as she realizes that most of the fighters are _children_. They’re of different ages and races, but many seem so _young_ , too young to take part in such a brutal battle, to have their lives taken from them by some creatures in red that are lead by a monster. Rage boils in her blood at this sight, knowing that there’s nothing she can do but stand and watch.

Someone yells and Rey whips her head around, only to come face to face with the girl from her dreams. She looks younger, her hair is shorter and there’s blood dripping down from her brow but it’s definitely _her_ , there’s no mistaking it. In her hand, there is a yellow blade and Rey takes in a sharp breath. Could it be...?

As suddenly as it started, the vision ends, the image of the mysterious girl disappearing. When Rey comes to herself she realizes she’s on the ground, and in front of her crouches Luke, his brows furrowed, a hint of concern in his eyes.

“What did you see?”

She hesitates before answering him. He’s shown her nothing but kindness during her stay on Ahch-To but to speak openly about her fears, it still terrifies her.

“I... I’ve seen Ren,” she spats out his name with malice. “His knights were with him, I think.”

Luke watches her intently, waiting for her to continue. That’s what annoys her the most about him — he doesn’t press and gives her all the time she needs to adjust, she’s the one who came seeking him after all, but she can always sense that he’s expecting something of her, even if he doesn’t voice it in any way.

“There were others, too. They were... Most of them were kids. And they all...” Rey trails off, seeing hurt flash in Luke’s eyes.

She realizes very well what the vision was, though Luke hadn’t told her much about the destruction of the new Jedi, and she can’t imagine how terrible it must have been to actually live through it. Suddenly she feels incredibly stupid for bringing this subject up.

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly, “that you had to experience it.”

Rey can hear the pain in his words and not for the first time, she feels a wave of blinding hatred towards Kylo Ren. Not for the first time, she wishes she killed him with his grandfather’s blade on Starkiller.

“There’s something else,” she speaks up, silencing the rage inside her. “In the vision, there was a girl. And I’ve seen her before.”

“At the base?”

She shakes her head, unsure of what she’s about to tell him.

“No. I’ve had visions of her before. Or more like dreams, actually.”

This seems to bring Luke out of the bad memories, as he looks at her curiously.

“You’ve had visions?” He asks and Rey winces. She was supposed to tell him if she’s had any visions, that’s true, but what was she going to tell him about it? That she’s seen a smiling girl?

“No, I... They were dreams. I think.”

Luke raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment. “And what did you see in those dreams?”

“Not much, just her face, really. I thought it was a random dream at first but then it happened again and then...” Rey speaks quickly, finding herself flustered for a reason unknown to her. “She was in that vision, too.”

“What did she look like?”

Image of a bright smile and shining dark eyes flashes in her mind, joyful laughter echoing in her ears.

“I, uh, she had dark hair.” Luke keeps looking at her expectedly and Rey shakes the dream off. “She had a lightsaber in my vision, a yellow one.”

“Ah, I know now,” he says, a wistful smile appearing on his face as he looks away, to the ocean.

She can feel her heart thudding loudly in her chest, scared to ask the question that’s troubling her mind. “Is she—?”

“Dead?” He finishes for her and Rey nods. “No, she’s not.”

She almost lets out a breath of relief, even though she doesn’t know the mysterious girl from her dreams. There’s already another question on her tongue when Luke stands up, motioning for her to do the same.

“Come, the night will come soon, we should head back.”

He walks away without a second glance, leaving Rey alone with her confusion.

 

* * *

 

 

They meet in the aftermath of a battle. Somehow, it feels suiting, to meet the girl who has haunted her dreams on a battlefield, similar to the one she's seen her on before, back on Ahch-To. Rey is exhausted, watching with a pang of sadness and yearning as Luke reunites with his sister, unspilled tears shining in his eyes. He seems younger, somehow, she decides, watching the twins embrace each other. Less guarded than any other time she's seen him.

Staring feels kind of wrong, as if she's prying into things that are too private for her, and so Rey turns away from the tearful reunion. Just when she decides to find familiar faces among the Resistance soldiers — she's certain she's heard BB-8's excited chirping seconds ago — a pair of strong arms envelops her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Rey! You're back!"

She squeals, recognizing Finn, and hugs him back with the same force. He looks good, a little battle-weary perhaps, but good. So much better than when she's last seen him, still and unresponsive on a bed in the sickbay.

"Finn! I missed you so much," she says excitedly, leaning back a little to give him a quick once-over. He's positively beaming, despite a cut on the side of his face that will probably need a bacta patch.

He smiles softly. "I did, too. You won't believe how many things have happened! I mean, I suppose, none of them are really as amazing as Jedi training, but—"

She laughs, happier than she's been in weeks and Finn trails off, grinning.

"I can't wait to hear all about it."

"And I can't wait to tell you." Suddenly, his gaze travels somewhere behind her and before she knows it, he's calling out to someone. "Oi, Rose! Come here!"

Rey tenses for some reason and Finn must sense it, because he squeezes her arm, smile never leaving his lips.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Right then, a girl in a khaki suit comes up to them and Rey swears her heart just stops beating for a second. There, right in front of her, stands the girl from her dreams, looking as beautiful as she did in the visions, her black her falling out from a ponytail, grease smeared across her forehead. She's small but strong, her stance confident and a hint of a smile on her face.

Luke never told her more about the mysterious girl with a yellow lightsaber. She tried to coax the information out of him but to no avail, he wouldn't even give out her name. Sometimes, however, when she spoke about her, he'd have this twinkle in his eye and now Rey wonders whether he _knew_. He must have known. Maybe he even knew that this is where and when they would meet, after seeing it in a vision? So much about Luke is still a mystery to her, the things he keeps away from her, drowned in his grief.

"Rey, this is Rose, Rose Tico. She's a friend," Finn assures her quickly, perhaps seeing Rey's stunned expression. He has no idea it has to do with something completely different. "Rose, this is—"

"Rey," the girl, _Rose_ , cuts in. "I know, I've heard all about you." She stretches out her hand and Rey shakes it, more than aware of the strange warmth spreading inside her belly.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Rose says, her eyes shining. Something about the way she says, about the 'finally' casually thrown in there, it makes Rey wonder whether perhaps she's seen her too. Her expression is almost playful, her lips stretched in a smile as if they're sharing some kind of a joke and it's both confusing and dizzying. Rey suddenly realizes that her hands are sweating and wipes them on her pants, unsure of what to do with herself.

"I'm, uh... It's nice to meet you, too," she says, finally.

There's an awkward moment of silence, in which she feels out of her element, aware of the fact that both Rose and Finn are staring at her. Suddenly, training her newly found Force powers with Luke seems less scary than... whatever this is. Rey has a thousand questions, wants to learn endless things about Rose and at the same time, everything about it scares her.

"You okay?"

She realizes that she zoned out when Finn speaks out, concern clear in his eyes as he gazes at her. Rey nods, perhaps a bit too vigorously.

"I'm good. It's all just a little overwhelming," she says truthfully. Finn smiles and it helps to ease her nerves a little.

"We should get you checked out by a doctor," he says. "I know you kicked ass today but that looks like a nasty cut."

It's only when he motions towards her arm that Rey sees a deep gash running across it. She winces, but not from pain; from a reminder of a duel she almost lost. A duel from which her opponent has, once again, walked away.

After her visions on Ahch-To, Rey promised herself that Kylo Ren will pay for what he's done. She intends to fulfill that promise, no matter how many tries or injuries it takes.

"It's not—"

"You both should go," Rose suddenly says, forcing Rey to look at her again. She tries to stop her galloping thoughts but to no avail. The mystery of Rose is her visions won't leave her mind.

Finn argues with her, saying that he doesn't need to be looked over by any doctors and if he goes, so should she, but Rose stands her ground. As Rey watches from the side, quiet, she's stricken by the strength and confidence emanating from the girl. It seems that Finn senses he's on the losing position, too, because soon he gives up, begrudgingly agreeing to go to the sickbay alongside Rey.

When he takes Rey by the arm, seemingly ready to go, she realizes that Rose doesn't make a move to join them.

"You're not coming?" She asks before she can stop herself. The question makes her sound almost whiny, however, Rose smiles.

"I'm afraid not. A lot of things to fix after the battle," she replies. Rey realizes she never asked her about who she is, nor did her visions show that. Must be a mechanic, though, judging by her words and somewhat battled wrench hanging from her utility belt.

Perhaps Rose senses that Rey is a bit disappointed, because she adds, "I'll see you around, then."

_I'll see you around._

Rey smiles. That's a start.


End file.
